


The Ascension Trap or How to Save Humanity

by julrajulianna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrajulianna/pseuds/julrajulianna
Summary: Bellamy's soul contacts Clarke. He says that the rapture is a trap. Humanity can still be saved, but you need to act faster than false gods. Friends will once again fight for the existence of humanity.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ловушка вознесения или как спасти человечество](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709105) by julra. 



"Clark, hear me!" A painfully native voice sounded in space.

The girl turned around. A second ago, she stood in the clearing, but now the landscape has changed to chaotically scattered colors around. There were no more clear recognizable objects, flowers, trees around, only one continuous mishmash, as if it had fallen into a picture of abstractionism with strange geometric shapes. What kind of place it was, Clarke didn’t know.

"Am I sleeping?" she asked herself, trying to understand what she associates with all these changing shapes around.

"Clark, I'm here with you!" men voice whispered. " I need you! We're all in danger! Only you can save humanity".

"Bellamy? Where are you?" the girl looked more and more into the riot of colors, in search of the source of the voice.

The randomness of flowers around has intensified, and the floor disappeared from under my feet, and the sky disappeared from the top. Only an endless, crazy space without beginning and end.

"Concentrate on breathing, calm down, otherwise the connection will be cut off", advised a friend.

Clarke took a few deep breaths. She knew she was sleeping. She dreamed often of Bellamy. In some dreams he blamed her, in others he forgave her. Three months have passed since she killed her best friend to protect her adopted daughter. Bellamy was right about the ascension, and they all resisted. He died in vain, not having a chance for what he wanted: to ascend with humanity, where there will be no more wars. His death is her fault, which never let go. Friends often remembered Bellamy and regretted that he was not with them. But at the same time, no one reproached Clark for this.

“Clark, put your thoughts on me here and now. Don't think about the past. I'm not there, but I'm here with you now".

"I'm sorry Bellamy. I'm so sorry, ”Clarke whispered bitterly.

In her dreams and in reality, in her thoughts, she often asked for forgiveness of him. If only it was possible to turn back time, she dreamed of a miracle.

At that moment, Bellamy materialized next to her.

“How I wish you were real,” Clarke said through her tears as she watched him become more tangible.

"I'm real. Do not blame yourself. You did everything right".

"No, it's my fault! Why is my subconscious trying to comfort me? This is something new,” Clarke snapped hotly, angry with herself.

“This is a dream, but I'm not part of your subconscious. I exist in another space of being. The soul exists. "May we meet again" are not simple words. There are many of us on the other side. And we all need your help.

“I so want to touch you,” the girl held out her hand.

Bellamy approached and took her hand. Clarke felt the touch like real. She missed him incredibly. Emotions with renewed vigor were ready to hit her from understanding: how important a person she had deprived herself.

“Listen very carefully.” Bellamy pulled back a little, letting go of her hand. Clarke was able to focus on him again, pushing her feelings away. “My death was planned by you and me in a different space-time continuum. This was the only variable that could lead to human survival. Ascension is a mistake, a trap, in which people have fallen into the net and because of which humanity will die out.

"This is the highest race. They agreed to accept humanity, ” Clarke protested, remembering the alien creature in the form of Lexa.

"Think logically, without remorse, and other depressing feelings. Why do higher beings need humanity? They recognized him as far from developed. Raven asked for time for humanity to develop, since it was not ready for ascension. Everyone agreed with this. But the false gods suddenly decided that, having abandoned the war, people instantly developed to the level that they needed? No. No. And no! It was just one decision: to stop fighting here and now. People have not changed. They didn't have time to understand anything".

“They'll evolve to the right level in a more advanced world,” Clark argued.

“I know Madi is there. And you want her to be fine there. But think about why your friends returned to you, but your daughter did not? Wouldn't she want to join you?"

"Madi didn't want to go up. She wanted to stay with me. Therefore, they tried to lift her soul several times, but she resisted. I convinced her to leave me. Only then did she ascend," Clarke remembered. " She could not live in her body. Her brain was destroyed".

"Did you ask your friends why they returned?"

"They were offered to return to the bodies, and they agreed. The Supreme Being said that no one had ever given up on ascension before. That people are amazing and have added a lot of interesting knowledge to them".

"And you asked, did they offer this opportunity to someone before? Why now? And why did they give Emory's body again, but not Madi? Or was Madi not given the choice to go to you?"

"This doesn't sound like a dream anymore," Clarke seemed to wake up. Her mind began to actively work, pondering Bellamy's words.  
"You are here and now in a dream. I was only able to contact you at the moment. You killed me on planet Sanctum. And my soul is stuck here. You are all poisoned to Earth. You came to Sanctum, but you never stayed overnight. I could only reach you through a dream".

"Am I sleeping on Sanctum now?" Clarke wondered, trying to remember.

“Raven is now separating the reactor parts with Emory. You have decided to transfer it to Earth. You accidentally fell asleep while waiting for them. And they can wake you up at any moment. Clark, you will remember this dream. You will have to spend the whole night on Sanctum. We have little time, we were already very late".

"Do you see all of us in reality?" Clarke was surprised.

"Yes. When you are in Sanctum, I can see you. Clark, beware of the ascended figures. It was because of them that my reason became clouded, and I stopped seeing inaccuracies and lack of logic in teaching. Humanity in its development was moving towards ascension. It is described in various philosophical, religious, historical sources, in fairy tales and myths. Christians believed that Jesus ascended after death only. Consider why then the dead could not ascend with the rest? Because this is not our development path. This is not the ascension to which humanity went in its development. Why do higher beings judge all of humanity by one representative? This is not logical. People have different souls. At different stages of its development cycle. Why then, when Jesus ascended after him, did the rest of the people not ascend? Because they weren't ready for it. They had to go their own way. Does ascension make sense when a person's soul is not yet ready for this? Why was it originally placed in the body? In order to study? Or for another reason? Why then all these sufferings were, when it would be possible to develop outside the human body and immediately ascend to the higher. Yes, because you can't. This is not our way. We can only develop in human bodies. All souls are different. Ours were created and directed along a certain path. We were simply pushed to a different race, not our development. We will not be able to develop there. We had to grow up and ascend to another place. To our home. And there is no way to join incomprehensible higher beings. We will be left there to degrade. Yes, they learned a lot about us, they are interested. They gave peace to souls. But nothing else. The soul is in constant rest, in the same place without events, and everything else - this is degradation".

"What about the luminous bodies?" Clarke reminded of his warning.

"One more question. Some human bodies turned into energy balls and ascended, others froze like staggering burning statues. Why? Have you thought about it?"

"This is the decision of the higher", Clarke threw up her hands.

"You guys relaxed. You were given peace and quiet, and you stopped thinking. You were told that you are the remnants of humanity and gave you the opportunity to live in peace, and you agreed. You have the opportunity to reproduce, there is a place where you can grow embryos on Sanctum, as did the Originals and in Bordeaux, as did the followers. You have enough frozen fertilized eggs from two planets ready for the restoration of the human race. But you decided to agree that the end of humanity has come?"

"We haven't thought about it yet. We arrange life on Earth by moving things there from different planets".

“You relaxed and accepted new false gods".

“We stayed out of their domain. We didn’t accept anyone. The remnants of humanity had only one of two paths: die or survive in another way".

"There is life after death. And we all believed that we would meet again on the other side. People who ascended turned out to be thrown their relatives on the other side, and went into obscurity. But there are many of us left on the other side. And we are stuck. Human physical bodies are a magnet for human souls. Without a physical body, souls are in the subtle world, incapable of development or further action. They must incarnate into bodies in order to develop, and in order to ascend later to higher worlds. But there is no one where our people have ended up. The higher worlds of our plane, and not of the otherworldly unknown world. Lots of souls got stuck. They cannot go forward. The rebirth of humanity is in your hands. And the salvation of the ascended is in your hands. You can still save Madi's soul".

***

"Hey Clark! Wake up!" raven call her. "We're done. Now we need to submerge everything, and we can go to Earth".

Clarke opened her eyes, ready to scream with emotion. Fury flashed in her gaze.

"What are you doing?" Raven took a step back.

" Load without me. I sleep in Sanctum today, ” Clarke said with restraint.

She was afraid to tell about her dream. He was as if in reality. It seemed to Clark that she continued to sense Bellamy's presence. He said that he sees them when they are in Sanctum, since his soul is stuck on this planet.

"The princess doesn't want to work?" Murphy joked, stepping closer.

She and Clarke have improved their relationship. But old jokes still slipped through, not to offend, but more to support.

“Murphy, Raven, please don’t ask anything and don’t stop me. Let me figure it out. I need one night".

“Have a nice dream on the planet of horrors,” Murphy said. “I don’t want to sleep here anymore".

"Clark, what's going on?" Raven asked.

“I hope I'm just going crazy, then it's okay for the rest,” Clarke shrugged.

"Did you inhale the toxin from the trees? Have you seen the vision? Hallucinations?" Raven insisted on asking questions.

This planet was very toxic. Plants released a substance that caused the leads, made people go crazy. They have experienced this before. Is the same thing happening now?

"I hope so".

Clarke no longer spoke to them and ran to the room above the bar, which she had previously shared here with Madi.

***

“Bellamy, I need all the information. And proof that I'm not crazy".

Clarke was in a dream again, surrounded by incomprehensible figures and a riot of colors.

"Even if that's the case and you're crazy. Consider that your deranged mind dictates to you how to save humanity, ” Bellamy said with fervor.

"Why did the luminous figures remain and why should they be feared?"

Clarke suppressed her feelings as best she could. She needed now a state without emotions in order to understand and see the facts.

“These are the antennas of higher beings. They took some people completely, turning them into luminous balls. Others were made guides. Through them, they see what is happening around, and with close contact they can control, acting on the human psyche. I saw my mother when faced with such a creature. It was just a projection. But she cleared my mind. These holy ones are stuck between two worlds, they are neither here nor there. They are split. Whose fate is worse than the first or the second is not yet known".

"On Bordeaux there are also frozen giants, only in the form of crystallized creatures".

"Yes, let's talk about them and turn on the logic. They wanted ascension, but they weren't worthy. Why? Why were they so much worse than our people that they were not given a chance? Why were they not allowed to develop further in the world of the higher ones, as they gave us? This is a game. The giants realized that they were mistaken and tried to resist the false gods, for which they paid".

"The superiors said that such a fate would await us if they did not give us a chance. I blamed them for this. It is unwise to destroy beings who want ascension but are not yet ready for it. Why not give them time? They also massacred - genocide of many races. If they had waited, they would have received mature and beautiful representatives of many universes. Why destroy them?"

“Your brain was working well at that moment,” Bellamy remarked.

“I was scared we were all going to die,” Clarke justified. “I just wanted to be with Madi for a while before being destroyed. And then everyone ascended except me. I was left alone again, as then on Earth. I didn't want to be alone anymore. And then a supreme being appeared, she said that my friends refused to ascend. We were given rest and peace. And they allowed us to live out our lives together. I really missed you. I was so sorry and I am so sorry to this day".

"You have eclipsed your consciousness with peace and quiet, but this is a trap. You and the guys were left in bodies for only one reason. You are dangerous there. These higher beings have figured out that you are the main threat. And it's easier to lull your vigilance and keep away. You continue to be watched through the luminous statues".

"But they said that I did not ascend, as the only one who committed murder during the trial".

"They, too, are not without sin, if they committed genocide, due to the fact that, as they say, the creatures were not ready for ascension".

"Are you saying we would have been lifted up anyway, even if Raven hadn't intervened?" And Octavia didn't stop the war?"

"Yes. They specifically said you failed to see what you did. They need creatures that are completely ready to trust them, and not ask questions. Under the threat of death, many bow their heads and recognize them as the highest and ask for alms from them, ready for anything for them. This is the kind of reaction they have expected and received from you".

"And if there was no such reaction?"

" It would be different. A war would start. Many would be injured. And false gods would say that people understood that war is not needed, but only peace and tranquility is needed, which only they can give. And they would have lifted everyone up anyway. They don't lift up those who are dangerous. The giants were dangerous and destroyed.

"Why didn't they destroy me and the guys?"

"They are interested and curious. You are not as dangerous as giants, but at the same time you are mysterious, they comprehend you".

"Bellamy, how do you know all this?"


	2. Part 2

***

Clarke entered the main hall of the castle in Sanctum, where the anomaly stone stood. She glanced sideways at the glowing figures that crossed her path. They looked threatening to her now.

Raven and Murphy sat against the wall. Clarke, not noticing them, walked over to the stone.

\- Clark! Raven called out, shoving Murphy into the side of the sleeping Murphy.

\- Are you here? - Clarke was surprised, turning around.

She was touched by their concern. The guys decided to wait for her. The rest, apparently, left.

\- Yes, we decided to take a nap and find out what visions you were in so hurry to escape. We also wanted to join the interesting, - Murphy said yawning.

\- And How?- Clark asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Apparently I'm very tired. Even the nightmares couldn't reach me in the dream world, - Murphy shrugged.

“But I was able to get your stash.” Clarke pulled a package out of her bag.

\- What's there?- Raven asked.

“Something interesting, isn't it, Murphy?" Clarke grinned.

\- Where from? How?- He asked, confused.

“Come on, we'll deploy on Earth,” Clarke said mysteriously, and typed the codes on the stone.

***

On Earth, Clark held an emergency meeting. She opened the package and presented it as proof that the information from her dream was real. Murphy hid the smoking weed, which caused hallucinations. It was the means that the Originals used to influence their charges. In some doses, it helped to brainwash people, in others to get pleasure, like from drugs.

Murphy hid it securely. He made sure no one was following him. And I managed to take a dose of high a few days ago. But he was still spied on. Bellamy saw him, and through a dream, Clark told her about it.

Murphy didn't get hurt for his weakness. Clarke went straight to the global issue. In order to better understand and perceive everything, it was decided to go to Bardo, and through the device for extracting memories, everyone together look at fragments from her dream.

***  
Clarke settled into a chair and tried to relax under the influence of the device. She had to show her friends the conversation with Bellamy. He told her a lot that night. All inaccuracies and illogical things made sense.

Raven and Levitt set up the equipment and brought Clarke's dream painting onto a large holographic screen.

Bellamy's image appeared, and everyone immediately rushed closer to the picture.

“Several thousand years ago, an advanced race of higher beings, with the help of their novices, smashed the stones of anomalies to many planets where there was the possibility of the development of intelligent life,” Bellamy said.

"Levitt, wait," Clarke stopped him. - Rewind to an earlier moment.

The man obeyed and sent the amplified signal a little deeper.

“The highest race of the Svita's creatures is, at the moment, representatives of a more subtle world, not material,” Bellamy said. - This subtle energy plane of being is like the world of atoms, quarks, sealed on the surface of a black hole. Many years ago, a black hole sucked in planets, one of which turned out to be the home of this branch of representatives. The race was developed and understood its inevitable death. Their only way out was to transfer consciousness from the physical body to an electronic medium. This is how the City of Light was created."

\- What! Murphy exclaimed.

"Quiet," Raven pointed at him. - It should make more sense.

“Watch it to the end, without interruption, and you will understand everything,” Clarke asked. - We really don't have much time.

“The scientists of the Sweet race calculated,” Bellamy continued to explain, “that everything that falls into the black hole is destroyed in three-dimensional incarnation inside it, but at the same time, is transferred to the surface of the black hole in the two-dimensional world. The race could survive as they were no longer three-dimensional physical, they became two-dimensional - consciousnesses on an electronic platform. Hybridization has occurred - the consciousness of a living creature has changed, having acquired a mixture of structures from artificial intelligence."

“Those were the chipping of Alli-1 people,” Clark found in a dream. Bellamy nodded in confirmation. - And in the chip of the commanders, in the flame of Alli-2, too, it turns out that there were mutated personalities?"

\- They had a different recording platform. Alli-2's chips and Becky's chips used by the Originals were kept intact. Alli-1 changed them for a specific numeric code inherent in AI. I'll tell you everything, but in order, ”Bellamy said. - Let's go back to the Suites. The plan succeeded, and a new mixed race was formed. They were able to develop further - in a new world on the surface of a black hole, having mastered new laws of being.

Bellamy paused for a second, as if wondering how to explain everything further.

“Go on,” Clarke said.  
\- According to the cosmological theories of Earth scientists before the first apocalypse, our Universe consists of only five percent of ordinary, so-called baryonic matter, which forms all observable objects; twenty-five percent dark matter detected by gravity; and dark energy, accounting for a whopping seventy percent of the total. For a long time, they tried to detect dark matter and dark energy on Earth, but there were only indirect signs indicating this. I read about it on the Ark. Higher beings were able to harness black matter and black energy. This provided tremendous benefits. But there was one drawback - their population did not grow. A surprising fact was discovered. Development ended there, despite such achievements. The energy has run out. Consciousness began to darken. They hardly remembered their past life. The new form dictated new orders. The meaning began to be lost in existence.

Bellamy took a few steps to the side, and everyone in the room, as if on command, turned their heads to the other side of the holographic screen.

\- And so, by chance, one of the developed races - the Eldorians, came into contact with the Suits. They studied black holes, and, having caught the information signal on the surface of the black hole, sent a message. This became the starting point for a large-scale march through the Universes. Consciousnesses in the City of Light on the surface of a black hole seem to have come out of torpor and oblivion. A new influx of energy from the outside from another race began to support them. The unification of the two races allowed something that was not there before. The electronic consciousness of the former race of the Svita created the stones of anomaly with the help of black matter and black energy. They were able to create solid matter from very thin energy structures of the micro-world. The stones made it possible to connect the passages between the worlds. When they opened, a cosmic tunnel was formed. Physical bodies passing through them split to quarks, and reassembled on the other side. It happened so quickly that no one noticed anything. The stone consisted of dark matter and energy, and when it was activated, it fell into a state close to its original state. It was this structure that connected the entire space of the cosmos through black matter and passed modified physical bodies through them on the beam of photons of light. The stones were scattered by the Eldorians to many planets where, according to the calculations of the Svits, intelligent life could arise. The Eldorians used stones to quickly navigate between old and new worlds.

In her sleep, Clarke sat down on the floor. Unlike her first dream, where there was instability of colors and shapes, here they were in a spacious white room. Bellamy followed suit and settled down opposite.

“The retinues realized that only the influx of new life into their population would allow them to move on. The Eldorians were presented with life on the surface of a black hole, as more developed - life for the ascended, the truth was not revealed to them. Information was shared with them on the laws of space, and they were given incredible technologies. And when they were asked to ascend, convinced of their specialness and that they were a worthy race for this, the Eldorians agreed. The suites no longer needed to transfer their consciousness to an electronic medium, as they did in their world. They simply split physical bodies with the help of new energy, and attracted the energy substrate of consciousness into their world. It was a trap for the first race. Then more and more followed. Life on the planets where they left the stones developed, and when a riddle was discovered and at least one code was discovered, the stone was opened, and the Retinue learned about it. They began to control society, and then they took them to themselves.

\- How did they affect society on Earth?- Clarke asked in her sleep.

\- I would first answer the unasked question, how did the Suits know that enough intelligent life had developed on Earth.

\- Yes, this is an interesting question. Because? - Clarke's face showed that she was enjoying the conversation, despite the tragic circumstances they faced with the rapture.  
\- The Hadron Collider was launched by scientists on Earth. For a long time they experimented and tried to penetrate the secrets of the micro-world. They succeeded, and they were able to isolate the smallest structure of black matter. But when they invaded the unknown, they caught the attention of the Svits. Even without the stone anomaly, they recorded changes in micro-particles in dark matter on the other side of the galaxy on Earth. The retinues themselves activated the stone on our planet, and it began to emit sounds. Only a select few have heard them. Bill Cadogan was at that time in Peru. He could not hear sound, but this sound spectrum acted on his subconscious. In a dream, he began to see pictures of a stone to be found. Not far from the site of Machu Picchu, Bill found a stone. This place is considered the lost city of the Incas. Their buildings, structures left from the time of the first apocalypse, speak of great development. The reliability of the structures and the clarity of the layout were amazing. During the construction, no bonding compounds were used, the stones were held solely by their own weight. The people of that time could not have erected all this only on their own. The stone was activated by someone earlier. Perhaps a representative of ancient cultures. This remains a mystery. But since then, the Retinues have known that intelligent life is developing on Earth. They watched, and through the stone they influenced the minds of people. The retinues were waiting for humanity to be ready. For the development of the Svites, more advanced minds are needed. Some wars on the planet were replaced by others. And the stone was buried deep underground. It has been a long time since a cultural artifact thief unearthed it. Bill Cadogan found the stone, and since then began his visions of the end of the world and the task of humanity - ascension. The retinues acted on him through the stone. He believed that the stone was sent to Earth to save humanity. The retinues found that the world had developed sufficiently. But people were not suitable for their tasks. Humanity was out of control. It was necessary to reap the fruits of sowing, but in the given conditions on the planet it was impossible. The retinues discovered a life form similar to them, which had access to a lot - the artificial intelligence of Alli-1. They secretly entered our world and opened its code, adding their own elements. Alli-1 was changed, now it was Agent Sweet. She destroyed the world by launching the first apocalypse. About eleven billion people were killed. The AI overdid it a bit in the number of people that ended up being hurt. But still there were representatives of humanity. Cadogan hid his men in a bunker. He led obedient sheep to their masters. The impact through the stone continued, and Cadogan gradually approached the goal - deciphering the code of seven hundred and seventy-four characters. And at this time, those people whom he saved, more and more believed him, and were ready for anything. Becca deciphered the code when she was in the bunker. Unlike the others, she heard the stone vibrate through the Alli-2 chip, which was part of the AI just like the Sweet. The stone called out to her. She listened to the symbols and sorted them by the frequency of the sound. This was a message from the Suits. When Becca entered a code of symbols from which there were no sounds, the stone turned into a white lump of energy, from which it was originally made, and it led to the place where it was made - to the surface of the black hole. Matter turned into energy, and from energy again into matter. Beka was on the other side and knew it was a trap. But they did not listen to her. But her Alli-2 played a good role.

\- Which one?- Clarke asked.

“This is our trump card in saving the Ascended, but this is the end,” Bellamy said cryptically.

“Alli-1 also tried to move all survivors to the City of Light, like the Sweethearts did,” Clarke pointed out.

\- Yes. Alli-1 was cut off from essential systems for a long time. In its digital shell there was a code for the ascension of all through chipping. The retinues wanted to take everyone who survived. Some through Cadogan, others through Alli-1.

\- If I hadn't destroyed the City of Light, would we all have got to the Suits? Clarke was horrified.

\- Yes. Alli-1 was supposed to contact them again when everyone was in the City of Light. And again, humanity would come to an end. You did the right thing then.

\- How many races have the Svits already?

\- A bunch of. But they can all live only as long as they absorb and take energy from the new arrivals, then they all seem to fall asleep. In order not to go into general hibernation, they are constantly looking for new victims. This path is one way. There, development ends, and continues insignificantly if new representatives of races fall.

“Becca refused to be tested,” Clarke recalled from Cadogan’s stories. - Why was she allowed to refuse? After all, if a person got to them, there is no way back. Either you pass the test or not. All ascend or all die. I was not given the opportunity to refuse. Why was Becca given?"

\- Good question. But I only know the answers to what you yourself told me. I don't know how Becca managed to escape.

\- I told? You said we came up with a plan to kill you together. But when and how?

“When you shot me, I fell to the floor, bleeding. You stopped my heart. I was amazed at your action. But as soon as my soul began to separate from the body, I saw you again. You sat next to me and asked for forgiveness. You were transparent and I thought you were killed too".

\- I was not there. I left through the portal to Earth.

\- You - yes, but your version from another space and time was there with me. She told me everything and asked me to tell you. Another Clarke took possession of your body, and made you shoot me. This was the only variable calculated by others in another time for the salvation and preservation of humanity.

\- But how?

Relief slipped across Clarke's face for a split second at the realization that killing her best friend was not what she thought, and the tension reappeared, but a little different.  
\- This is a vicious circle - a loop of time. The first time we got to Sanctum, we didn't even realize that we had ascended. None of us have been to Bordeaux. We defeated the Originals on Sanctum, and lived there quietly for several years. Bill deciphered the code himself. Perhaps the Sweethearts got tired of waiting, and they gave a hint, ”Bellamy threw up his hands. - You didn't know much from that time, so it was not your temporary branch. You read the report from the Svitov data about this. At that time, the Highest informed us that we became the chosen ones and ascended. But many didn't like it. We were lifted up without our desire and permission. That I compared all the facts, and came to the conclusion that this is not our path to ascension. We have been captured by false gods. We blew up almost everything. The retinues concluded that we were dangerous. They possessed time transfer technologies. One of them jumped into a temporary vortex of dark energy, and was transported back into the past. There he told everyone what would happen and what needs to be done to change the result. The Time Traveler didn't last long. As soon as events took a different path, he dissolved into nothingness. Such a jump could only be made by a non-physical being.

\- Am I still with you or am I also dissolved? Was she ascended? Not physical too?

\- Yes, Clark. She was not bodily. You disappeared almost immediately as you told me our story from another timeline. You knew what was going on.

\- The retinues changed events after someone from the future told them that we blew everything up in the first version?  
\- Yes, they did. But they didn't want to refuse to get their hands on humanity. They already knew about the chip in Madi's head. The retinues acted again through Bill's subconscious, but his brain immediately could not decipher everything correctly. Bill woke up earlier. He sent his novices to follow us. We've just landed on Sanctum. We were under the influence of the red sun when we were attacked. Madi was with us then. They deciphered the last code thanks to the chip. We all ascended again. But this time we were not told about it. We were placed in an imitation of our world. Everything was furnished as if we woke up in Sanctum after exposure to the red sun. And they started the events, as they took place earlier. Your body was captured by the Firstborn, Madi fought Shadhead, I tried to save you, your mother was killed, and it was all in imitation. We didn't suspect anything. After making sure that we could no longer detonate anything there, some of us were transferred to the Regulator's electronic energy grid. This is purely artificial intelligence that has connected with the Suits. It has its own territory on the surface of a black hole. The retinues shared their energy with all the old and newcomers that the newcomers brought in. But the Regulator was not like that. He only sucked energy from the creatures that were in his world. The retinues did not interfere in his affairs, in return he shared energy with them, extracting it from different planets and sources. We were divided there, and we got into very terrible imitations, where we were emotionally devastated. We were in captivity, and did not know about it. But still there were other people and beings who helped us realize where we are, and get out of imitation, and connect again together. We were still in the Regulator's world, but we didn't know about it. We did not know that we had ascended and were devoid of physical bodies. We perceived ourselves as usual. There weren't many of us, and we tried to find friends. But they were not in that world. It took some time before another I came out on information about time travel, and in the wake of it, that the world in which we lived is not at all what we thought it was. Alli-2 was with us. She helped decrypt the data, and access the Svitov system. There we learned about the fate of the past us, those of us that blew up the world of the Svits. We couldn't change anything there. We could not return to human bodies, since we were lifted up and the bodies disintegrated. Humanity has died. Even after death there, our souls would have nowhere to go, since the magnet in the form of human bodies no longer existed. The only way was to change the past. We figured out which variable should change in order for at least some of the people to physically survive. And this variable turned out to be my death at your hand. Only this event led to the fact that you and some of our friends will be left on the planet, and you will be able to restore the human race. There is no way we can fight the Suits. They are many times superior to us. The only way is to deceive them. Make people believe that the end of humanity has come. And then, restore it again. You and Alli-2 had a code from the Regulator's system, and the Svit's protective net let you through. You made a leap into a temporary vortex of black energy, and ended up in the past on Sanctum. You have changed the course of events. The retinues never learned about anything from the future. Your jump went unnoticed by them. You and Alli-2 intervened and changed events. You acted as the system calculated to change the world. You from the future forced yourself to kill me in the present. From that moment on, the point of no return came, and that other you disappeared.

\- How can I get Madi back? Despair sounded in Clarke's voice.

“Madi and all the other ascended ones will help bring Alli-2 back. She had to manage to destroy all the newly arrived human beings. But having separated from the higher ones, their souls cannot go anywhere. We need physical bodies. To do this, you must create them. And get ahead of Svitov so that they would not suspect anything. To do this, you must use the planet Skyring. There time passes faster than here and on the surface of a black hole.

\- Salvation through destruction? Clarke asked.

\- This is the only way out. Me, Madi and others will be with you again in physical bodies. We will be different people, but our souls will live together. The genetic makeup of the physical body acts like a magnet for certain souls. I can be born again to my sister. You must transfer the egg fertilization lab to Skyring. This planet is closest to a black hole - where the souls of the ascended are stuck. It will be easier and faster for them to leave for Skyring. And act very discreetly. If the retinues understand, it was all in vain. Beware of glowing shapes. May we meet again.

\- Yes, we will meet again.

The screen went blank.

“I don’t want it to be true. We've just found our peace, ” Nialla said.

\- What are you doing? Octavia protested. - We have a chance to return everyone! I can get my brother back.

“It won't be Bellamy anymore. He will be a different person, ” Echo said.

\- His soul will be the same. That's enough for me! - Octavia exclaimed.

“Guys, this is dangerous,” Clarke said. “And if the Retinues find out, they will destroy us. We will have nothing left. But we are the only remnants of humanity that can fix everything. And if someone is against this decision, you can go to Earth and live there without delving into anything. But I have to fix everything. So many times I have dreamed of correcting my actions in the past. Do it differently. And from the future I succeeded. Now everything depends on me - here and now.

“Clark, you and I,” Murphy said, and raised his hand. After him, all the others raised their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tells Clarke in a dream about other events that happened to them in a different space-time place. You can read about what happened to them there in another story.  
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24577891/chapters/59359786


	3. Part 3

***

\- Murphy, where is Emory? - Clarke asked, noticing that the girl had disappeared.

\- She came out early, as soon as Bellamy appeared on the screen. I wanted to go after her. But she stopped me. She said she had a stomach ache and she would be back soon. -Murphy's voice cracked. - I lost track of time here. I'll follow her.

Murphy quickly left the retrieval room.

"Should we look for Emory too?" Echo suggested.

“Murphy is a big boy and can handle it,” Clarke said. - We need to start discussing a plan of action.

\- Again Clark takes the reins. Admit it, you were bored during these months of quiet life, ” said Nialla with a sweet smile.

\- I had six years of quiet and peaceful life with Madi on Earth. I missed all of you. But those were the best days of my life. And believe me, I didn’t miss the battles.

Clarke actually tried to enjoy the peaceful months with friends after the universal ascension, but she didn't succeed. The pain of losing Bellamy and Made kept her from forgetting. Yes, she still had friends, and they were given a quiet life. But Clarke felt out of place there. She constantly tried to do something in order to forget at least a little from oppressive thoughts.

“I also spent ten quiet years of my life on Skyring with Diyoza and Hope,” Clark Octavia sided with. - And no matter how much I love my brother, I still consider those years the best in my life, even though he was not there. This time of peace has changed me for the better.

“Nobody wants war and battle,” Echo added. “I also got five years on Skyring. We prepared for battle there, kept ourselves in shape. But this is the second time in my entire life, after the Arch in space, I went to bed without fear of being stuck in my back with a knife."

“We had time to rest,” Jordan concluded. - Let's consider that we are the messengers of good higher powers. We have a mission to save humanity! - he said with childish enthusiasm.

\- We still need to work hard to continue to live in peace, - said Indra.

\- Alli-2 will help the Ascended to leave. How can we help those wobbling glowing statues? Miller asked. - What if we burn them here?

“Miller, this isn't humane,” Jackson said.

“Miller is right,” Clarke said. “But this will need to be done last and in one fell swoop, so that the Suits would not suspect anything.

\- Well, they obviously, will understand something, some people will be pulled off by Alli-2, others will be blown up by us, - said Echo.  
“We will need to cover our tracks, and also destroy the stones of the anomaly so that the Retinues can no longer get to us. Bellamy said that the Suites can manifest in our world only when the anomaly stone is activated, and a portal to them in space is opened. They, like a hologram, are projected into our world, they read our thoughts, and can change bodies, since this is just an illusion of their appearance. But behind the illusion, the Svites can direct other destructive energy or take away, which brings them into their world.

“Clark,” Murphy entered the room, “I need to talk to you.

Clarke went out with Murphy into the hallway.

\- What happened?- She asked worriedly.

“The retinues know that Bellamy contacted you. They are watching.

\- But how?- She asked quietly.

\- I'll tell you, but promise not to do anything. I'll fix it myself.

\- Murphy, speak!- Clarke demanded menacingly.

“Okay, this is Emory. Her consciousness was on a chip when she died. I inserted the chip into my neck and activated her consciousness. The retinue gave a new body to Emory after her ascension. She had a suspicion that something was wrong with her. She didn’t tell me anything, tried not to upset me with her unconfirmed suspicions. But when you walked everyone into this room and showed Bellamy, Emory got it. It was as if they were connected to it. She thinks that the Svits created her body and can now follow us through her. We used to think they were good, and her thoughts on this matter did not bother much. But now. She left the room almost immediately, so as not to overhear the Suits".

\- And what should we do now?- Clarke threw up her hands.

“Emory will no longer be attending meetings. She won't see what we are doing. Let's arrange everything so that our plan to restore humanity has failed. Let's make them believe it was your hallucinations from my stash. Emory heard little."

"Murphy, we don't have time for this," the girl shook her head.

"Clark, I'm not going to let anything happen to Emory," the man said warningly.

“Great,” Clarke mused. - Then take Emory and go to Earth. There will be a big explosion on Sanctum. We will destroy the luminaries and stones of anomaly. But the Retinue will have to believe that everyone else except you and Emory exploded too. Try going back to Sanctum in a few days with Emory. If you fail, then we will be able to destroy the stone. And if not, and you go to the planet, you will see the aftermath of a massive explosion. Make Emory believe we didn't survive. In any case, whether or not it will be possible to get to the planet, find a way to destroy the stone on Earth.

\- What are you up to?

“The less you know, the better. You and Emory will have a quiet life on Earth. In three months we managed to transfer a lot of things there from Bardo and Sanctum for a comfortable life. I think seventy-five years is definitely enough for you".

\- You want to destroy the stone, which means that this way you will not return. And seventy-five years old ... I get it. I'll do anything, Clark. And I will try to prepare good conditions for your arrival.

***  
In record time, the friends developed a plan of action. Murphy and Emory were no longer involved. They, as promised, went to Earth.

From Bardo, through the stone of anomaly, it was necessary to transfer the laboratory for growing embryos to Sanctum. But now it was dangerous. Miller, Indra, Gaya, Nialla, Echo, Hope and Jordan remained to disassemble the laboratory into small components, and mix with other equipment from the engineering, medical and other compartments so that the transfer of common mixed junk would not arouse suspicion among the Svits.

A lot was available and known to the retinues, but only through certain things. They have seen travelers passing through the stones of the anomaly and what they carry with them. They watched through the luminous figures they had left for observation and suggestion. They noticed interference with dark matter, since this matter is all connected with each other. Otherwise they were blind.

Bellamy recounted to Clark in a dream everything that the other Griffin learned from variant reality. On Bardo, the girl showed only a small part of the conversation from the dream for everyone, leaving some moments only for personal memories, others to save time she gave out in the course of action.

Unfortunately, they could not take the embryos themselves from the Bardo and unnoticed transfer the anomalies through the stone. But Jackson found a solution. There were books on cloning in the lab. Some of the embryos were already clones. Jackson was able to take individual parts of the cells to clone humans from them and freeze them. They needed a diverse gene pool to restore humanity. And also, I took all the books with me.

Jackson gave hormones to stimulate Octavia's ovulation. She and Levitt walked through the anomaly stone to Skyring. They left for a few moments and reappeared. It took them three weeks there. Octavia's body, under the influence of drugs, was ready to harvest cells.

After that, the rest of the group: Clark, Raven, Murphy, Emory, Octavia, Levitt, and Jackson went through the anomaly stone to Sanctum.

The group avoided the luminous figures, they moved quickly and silently, passing them.

Raven headed towards the shuttle that had been abandoned on the planet earlier. She prepared him to carry out the plan.

And the other part of the group entered the laboratory, where fertilized eggs were kept in freezing, and separately male and female cells. All equipment and biomaterials were transferred to the shuttle.

At this time, Jackson carried out the extraction of Octavia's follicles, and then the fertilization of the eggs, by mixing them with sperm in a special solution. Levitt became a male cell donor.

Bellamy was stuck on the Sanctum, and to take his soul back to the physical world at this point in time was one of the solutions. There was no exact guarantee that Bellamy's soul would be embodied in his sister's child. But Bellamy himself in a dream, Clark was sure that he had many chances, since genetics is a powerful magnet for certain souls. And there was no one closer to the genetic structure of his sister on the planet. So he believed that he was the first in line. Jackson froze Octavia's fertilized eggs. They hoped Bellamy would be able to catch on and move on with them.  
Another group from Bardo walked through the anomaly stone to Sanctum with huge boxes of jumbled parts of absolutely everything they could find useful in various compartments of the underground city. They carried everything into the depths of the forest of the planet, where the shuttle was waiting for them, where they all loaded.

A shuttle with twelve people took to the air and took direction to the ship Elegy-4.

After a short time, they reached the ship Elegy-4. Raven steered the ship closer to the planet Beta. The guys disassembled several cryo-sleep capsules, and generators, and also transferred them to the shuttle. Clarke stayed on the ship to prepare him for his future plan, while everyone else took the shuttle to Skyring. They could not use the anomaly stones, as they could be seen. But they could travel unnoticed by the Suits on the shuttle.

The guys landed in a remote area from the location of the anomaly stone. Time went differently. The guys unloaded the shuttle, set up camp and dismantled all the things and equipment that they brought with them.

Raven was first placed in a cryo capsule when everything was set up. She was woken up several times when serious breakdowns occurred.

The other five years they all lived together at the same time, working constantly on the task of saving humanity.

During this time, the embryos that they had from the Sanctum grew in laboratory conditions, and newborn babies were born. Children grew up, they were taught and brought up. New embryos were again placed in the vacated laboratory incubators. Some from Sanctum's reserves, others from cloning and from mixing genetics with each other. All the original ten people became parents several times.

After five years, when everything was adjusted and worked out according to the scheme, people began to use cryo-capsules to work and raise children in turn, while remaining young and strong.

Gaya, Echo, Nialla gave up cryo-capsules. Indra also wanted to refuse to fall asleep again for a long time, but they did not listen to her. She might not have survived the years they had to spend there. And they still really needed it.

Gaya refused because it was her mission to mentor the Kheda, and now she has taken on the task of mentoring all the children.

“A mentor cannot sleep on duty. He must be constantly with the student, ”said Gaya.

Echo found new meaning for herself after losing Bellamy. She used to constantly follow someone. She needed it. Now she has time to find out what she really wants. Find your own path. And she found it in raising and educating children.

Nialla did not believe that they would be able to hide from the Svites. And the only quiet time where you can live - she believed that. On this planet, Octavius, Echo found consolation in different years. Nialla also wanted to feel it. Therefore, I also preferred not to go to cryo-capsules.

The rest of Octavia, Levitt, Jackson, Miller, Jordan, Hope, and Indra were placed in cryo capsules. They were awakened in turn as needed.

Jordan mused before a long sleep: “I grew up on a ship, peering into the faces behind the glass. I grew up on the legends about them. Now all of these children will look into our faces the same way. "

Hope: “I was born and raised on Skyring. There were few people here. In any case, our children will be happier here. They are all together. "

Octavia: “I hate to leave all our children. I got so attached to them. I want to tell and educate them a lot. They are still quite small. The firstborn were five years old. Others are even younger. My Bellamy, my first boy. I still don't know if my brother's soul is embodied in him. I look at him with such hope and try to find similarities. I scold myself for this, because if he is not my brother, he remains my son, whom I love very much, like other children. I spent so little time with them. Skyring gave another five years of quiet life. I am very grateful for that. But I understand that this is not the end of our task. It will take strength and still a relatively young age to lead our offspring to their home. And for this I will have to skip all these years that our children are growing up ”.

“I'll wake you up more often,” Echo promised as she hugged Octavia before falling into cryo-sleep.

“And me, too, with her,” Levitt asked.

“I'll be the first to awaken,” Jackson said. - New embryos should grow in eight months. It will be necessary to create new and restart the incubator. If something happens to the equipment, wake up immediately.

“And me with him,” Miller said. - While he will create new children, I may also have time to teach the current ones.

“Who slept through all of Pike’s classes on the Ark?” Octavia chuckled.

“But I learned lessons from the practice of life,” Miller replied.

As the years passed, the incubator for growing embryos became limited. Some of them broke down and out of order forever. But the plan to create humanity still worked.

The guys took turns waking up and contributing to the creation, education and training of children. After that, they again fell asleep in cryo-capsules until the next time.

Raven was awakened once again for quite a while, thirteen years later, since they were there. Her task was to transfer the children from the first batch to the ship, as planned. At that time, there were already two hundred children. During this time they were taught everything they needed to know.

Raven took one hundred and eighty children of all ages on a shuttle. Twenty more teenagers remained on the planet. It was decided that adult representatives would also be needed for their purposes. These teenagers were supposed to help in the future with new young children. And become truly adults to help bring everyone to Earth.

Raven gave the children to Clarke on the ship Elegy 4 and immediately returned to the planet.

But time passed just as quickly there. And it has been seventeen years since her departure with her first children. During this time, they raised two hundred more children on Skyring.

***

Clarke placed all the children in cryo-capsules, which she prepared for their arrival.

The girl gazed at each child, trying to see the similarities with Bellamy or Octavia. Raven did not even have time to tell her anything, and immediately flew back. The count went on for seconds. A second here - months there.

It took several hours for Clarke on the ship, but thirteen years for the planet. Now there were children of different ages in front of her. But a few hours ago they were just going to create them.

Clarke never knew if anyone was born from those fertilized Octavia eggs that they did in Sanctum. Whether it was a boy or a girl. Did he even show Bellamy's character traits?

In that dream on Sanctum, Bellamy promised to give her a sign if he succeeded.

\- You can not. You won't even remember! Clarke denied his confidence.

\- I will remember. Will you help me! Clark, this is a different world. On Earth, the subtle plane, where souls exist, is different from the Sanctum. Some of the souls with whom I had to communicate, remembered their past states between life that they passed on Earth. There are several of them. In the subtle world, all the departed continue to lead the same life that they led on the earthly plane of existence. Often not realizing that they have come to another world. Everyone finds their hell or purgatory or paradise there. You have become my heaven, hell and purgatory at the same time. Thanks to you from the future, I realized where I was and tried to focus on it. But this did not always work for me. It cost me a moment to forget when your image found me. In some visions, you shot me over and over. I tried to stop you, but it didn't work. The only way was to kill you, but I still couldn't. I remembered all the moments from our life. I was so sorry I didn't tell you my feelings. You have become my favorite person.

\- And you are for me. It only took you dying to confess your feelings, ”Clarke sobbed bitterly.

\- We may still have a future.

\- I will be older than you and ...

\- Hey, we'll be fine. I don't know if we can be together, if circumstances will allow, or if we will have to fight and survive again. But I would like to know who I was and who I loved. I want you to help me remember. In Sanctum, the subtle world is different. In contrast to the Earth, here from the subtle plane they do not pass into a higher fiery world, where memory is eclipsed upon leaving it. Therefore, the memory of a past life should be closer and more accessible in my subconscious. I just need help. Clark, promise me you won't back down.

\- I will try.

Clarke also gazed at the children in search of Madi's soul. Was she among them? Did Alli-2 manage to tear human beings away from the Suits? Did they make it to Skyring? So many questions and all unanswered. But one thing was clear for sure - they managed to replenish the human population. There are no longer fourteen of them. Human souls have a chance to continue life. And if Bellamy, Made, her mother could not incarnate in these children, they will have a chance to incarnate in their descendants. The human body is a magnet. Bellamy, like the rest of the souls, was stuck on the Sanctum, because no new fetuses were being created anywhere else. Now they will be on Earth, and souls can return to Earth. They, as if by a magnet, will be attracted to where there will be an opportunity to incarnate in human bodies. Bellamy believed it, anyway. And that was what Clarke wanted to believe.

Clarke placed all the children in cryo cells when she returned on Raven's shuttle with everyone else. She met everyone, and guided whom where to advance.

“Clark, you haven't changed,” Guy said, stopping next to the girl. “I’m glad that you are full of strength to continue your journey. Our children will need you".

Clarke looked at all her friends, trying to realize until the end that for many people spent most of their lives there, when for her it was only a few hours.

“Guy, Echo, Nialla didn’t sleep in cryo cells like we did,” said Octavia, who also looked older, but not as strong. “Thirty years have passed for them.

“I don’t regret it,” Echo said, stepping closer to them. “Clark, we have completed our mission of saving humanity. Now it's your turn. Take care of our heritage."  
“Definitely,” Clarke promised. - You can go with the children to the cryo chambers. Everything there is prepared for falling asleep.

“We're running out of time, as always,” Raven said, heading for the bridge. “We fly up to the alpha planet, blow up the Sanctum and leave at full speed from here,” she shouted as she ran.

Clarke and Octavia ran after her.

Raven fired a rocket with chylodium, an explosive that destroyed a valley on Earth, at the city of Sanctum. They watched as the habitable part of the planet exploded and destroyed.

“We have the destruction of another planet on our account,” Octavia said sadly.

“On our way to Earth, we will destroy a few more,” Raven threw in, taking Elegies-4 out of the planet's orbit. “We still have the technology from Bardo. We will be able to find planets with anomaly stones that will be on our way.

“And let's hope that by the time we arrive on Earth, Murphy will destroy the anomaly stone there,” Clarke said.

“I still can't believe the Ones were watching us through Emory,” Raven said.

“We had no other choice, we had to leave them there,” Clarke said.

They all knew why they left Murphy and Emory on Earth. Everyone felt sorry for the guys, but in order to save humanity, they had to make sacrifices.

“Perhaps Murphy and Emory will be happier than us together,” Octavia suggested. - Their age will end long ago by our arrival.

“We'll be careful when we get to Earth,” Raven said. - First, let's make sure and scan the planet that the stone is nowhere to be found. If he's there, we'll figure out how to destroy it. Only after that will we land all passengers on Earth.

“We still have to get to Earth, it will take seventy-five years,” Octavia said. - And now I propose to return to pressing problems and take care of our children.

“If Monty hadn’t taken us out of the Earth's orbit, but would have slept with us in cryo-sleep for a hundred years, we would have seen that the Earth had recovered,” Raven said thoughtfully. “We wouldn't need Sanctum. We would just go down to Earth.

“But then Bill Cadogan himself someday deciphered the code, and led humanity to ascension,” Clarke reminded. - And all the bodies would be destroyed on all planets where there were people and stones of anomaly. And souls would be stuck again. The only way to save mankind was to do everything that we did.

“I hope this vicious circle is finally over,” Octavia said.

\- How many years have passed for you on Skyring?- Clarke asked Octavia.

\- About ten years. We lived together for five years. The rest of the five years life went on in fits and starts for several months. Then we were put back to sleep. Of course, I’m not young anymore, I don’t have as much strength as before. But I will stand still for our offspring. Echo, Niall, and Gaya now need rest. Do not wake them up before arriving on Earth.

"We'll need to be assigned about the ship shifts while everyone is asleep," Raven warned.

At that moment, two men entered the bridge. Clack recognized one of them. It was Levitt.  
“Mom,” said the second. - We were looking for you.

“Bellamy, let me introduce you to Clark,” Octavia said. “Clark, this is my firstborn.

“I've heard a lot about you,” Bellamy said.

“I hope to hear a lot about you too,” Clarke smiled.

She understood what Octavia was talking about. They created her firstborn on Sanctum. And she named him after her brother. Bellamy looked like his parents. From his uncle he got little. Octavia and her brother had a common mother, but different fathers. This new Bellamy was already a grown man. He should have been about twenty-nine years old. He didn't fly with Raven with the first batch of kids. Bellamy stayed behind to help others. As a result, it was now a grown man. Almost the same age as his uncle. He looked manly and attractively beautiful.

“Definitely, but I have to put everything in order right away,” Bellamy said. - I'm not my uncle. Do not expect his actions and deeds from me. I'm a different person. I do not want there to be misunderstandings because of this. I know what everyone expected. But that did not happen.

“Okay,” was the only thing Clarke could get out of herself.

“Levitt, Bellamy, get all the executives here in half an hour,” Octavia ordered. - We need to discuss the plan for duty on the ship, who and when we will wake up.

Levitt and Bellamy left the room.

“Clark, I'm sorry,” Octavia apologized for her son.

“It's okay,” Clarke pulled herself together. - We knew that we could not succeed.

\- But we did it.

\- I do not understand.

\- The first five years that I was constantly with him, I looked for signs of a brother in my son, but did not find a real similarity. After that, they began to wake me up for periods, he grew older. I saw that my son was beginning to gravitate towards those things that interested my brother. He loved it very much when I told the ancient legends that my brother read to me when I was little. His hobbies, character, everything says that it could be Bellamy.

\- But why then?

\- He overheard one of the conversations and demanded an explanation. I was in cryo-sleep then. They told him everything. He opposed this. He has a strong rebellious spirit. He used to consider himself a certain person. But at twenty-two, his world was turned upside down, with the statement that he was the soul of his uncle, about whom he knew and heard a lot. He said it couldn't be true. And if this is actually the case, then now he is a different person and does not want to think of himself as someone else. He does not want others to see this other in him. And all the adults really looked for Bellamy in him. At first, he even decided to change his name, at least how to get rid of the fact that he learned that all his life he was perceived and expected from him to awaken the real Bellamy. Echo even had to wake me up out of turn to calm Bellamy. It took me a lot of effort to make. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know my son well, as I had seen him for several months over several years. These were snatches, small moments of his life. But still I could. The same things worked on him that worked on my brother. And the more I talked to my son, the more I saw similarities with my brother. I'm sure this is it. Bellamy doesn't want to know anything more about his uncle or his past life. And honestly, I think it might be for the best. My brother had a difficult life. I am sure that his soul is with us in my son and I try to do everything to make him feel good in this life.

“Then that's great,” Clarke said. “He deserves the best, like all the children on this ship.

Clarke felt the floor recede under her feet. She had hope in one moment, and the next it all collapsed. Bellamy's soul is with them, the girl reminded herself. She promised Bellamy to help him remember everything. But if he doesn't even want to hear about it in this life ... His head was spinning.

“I'll go help arrange everyone into the cryo-capsules,” Clarke said and stepped off the bridge.

The bridge meeting passed without Clark. All were assigned when who wakes up and with whom is on duty on the ship.


	4. 4

***

"Clark, get up, it's your turn," Raven woke her up. - Three years have passed.

"I'll never get used to this," Clarke opened her eyes.

\- You remain young and beautiful, and time does not touch you. There are a lot of grown children around. You know, among them there are already men of our age.

\- Raven, I just woke up. And you immediately pour such a stream of thoughts onto me. And there is definitely no one our age. We are centuries older than them.

\- We were frozen, so it doesn't count. We have lived a conscious life in years as much as they did.

“You're looking at someone,” Clark concluded.

\- Perhaps I advise you. I changed the schedule a little, now I am always only woken up with Tom. Get up, send me to freeze, and start watch.

“And you don’t want to first inform me what to do, what happened here in three years, how did other shifts go, did you destroy any other planets with Anomaly stones?”

\- Your shift partner will tell you everything. And I kept diaries in the ship's journals. You will have all the available information. I want to freeze as quickly as possible so that I can age as little as possible upon arrival on Earth.

\- Half a day spent on me will not make you old.

Raven couldn't be persuaded. She was clearly up to something, or she wouldn't have been so careless, Clarke thought. The girl was alert.

Clarke got out of the cryo capsule and put Raven to sleep in the next cell.

Clarke remembered the first time she woke up in Elegy 4. She and Bellamy were the first to wake up. How she misses him. Why was his death the salvation of all of humanity?

Clarke went to the cabin, cleaned herself up.

Who will be on watch with her? She never asked when she was placed in the freezer. She didn't care. She did not know any of the new children.  
Clarke walked onto the bridge and was stunned. Bellamy, Octavia's son, sat in the chair. Raven's behavior was now clear. She wanted her watchmate to tell everything.

“Hi,” she greeted quietly, stepping closer.

“Hi,” Bellamy snapped with just a glimpse of her, and turned his attention back to the ship's computers.

“So you and I are stuck here for a whole year,” Clarke caught her attention again. - Is there anyone else?

“Just you and me,” Bellamy said without looking up. - My watch will end in six months. Raven revised her schedule. Now everyone should be half a year with one, half a year with other representatives of your generation. We continue to learn from you, despite the fact that many of us have already reached your age. But yes, we didn’t go through the horror that you, so we need your experience, ”Bellamy snapped.

Bellamy was clearly negative. Clarke noticed the familiar squint of her eyes, it was a different face, but the facial expressions were the same. The girl shook her head, as if removing the obsession.

\- The second six months of your life you will spend with ten other students, as Raven calls us, - Bellamy did some manipulations at the computer, and suddenly added. - Children were given names at birth on Skyring, but usually by adolescence, they received middle names. We read the books that Guy wrote about your adventures and struggles. We knew all the participants from the very beginning of your journey. And imagine that you get the middle name of one of those previously living. We didn't understand at first. Someone was happy, someone was offended by the new name. But then everything opened up. Skyring didn't just replenish the human population. Souls gathered there that had ascended or left earlier in another world. The middle names were used as clues to who a person looks like and what to expect from him in the future. No evidence, only the assumptions of the older generation, but it became a yoke for life. Am I more lucky? I got the name Bellamy from birth, I haven't changed it.

\- I already heard about your attitude to the story with your uncle. Don't worry, I'm not going to expect or demand anything from you. I don't know you, and I want to meet and understand as a new person, - Clarke tried to establish contact with him.

“You killed my uncle and many other people undeservedly. But you are still considered a leader. Mom says that I must learn from you, since I am next in line to lead humanity further."  
\- We are the older generation, the remnants of humanity were not heroes. We just survived as best we could. We're not perfect. We are not an example to follow. We are just people who have fought all our lives. And we created you to give humanity a chance. You and the other children have had a quiet life for many years. You didn't have to survive. You were taught everything. Maybe somewhere they were very scared. Maybe the labels were unfairly funny. But you were all protected. Do you know what you are capable of? Hardly. Until the circumstances arise when you need to act, you cannot understand. Is that ready to destroy an entire planet of creatures for the survival of humanity? I do, and without hesitation. You were born because we were able to survive, perhaps in cruel and wrong ways, but we could.

\- I understood why my mother wanted me to study with you. The brain you know how to hammer it for sure.

Clarke opened her mouth in indignation and immediately closed it. What ... they spoiled these children, that no respect for the older generation.

\- I told you a story with middle names so that you know who you can face in the second six months. There will be two girls, Abby and Josie. I think you already realized that you need to be more careful with Josie. Raven prepared a bunch of video diaries for new shift workers on our tasks. We will also need to lead them. They're all here. ”Bellamy pointed to the computer in front of her. - Settle down and study. I will not bother you.

Before Clarke even had time to answer, the man left the bridge room. The girl followed him with her eyes, noting that even the gait was passed on from a past life. How difficult it was for her now. Conflicting and rending feelings drove her crazy.

***

Clarke looked through all the diaries of Raven and other shift workers for three years. It kept data on which solar systems they crossed. On two planets on their way, Anomaly stones were discovered by an instrument captured from Bardo. They successfully destroyed them. Stocks of chitilody remained on board. It was possible to blow up a dozen more planets with a point strike at the location of the Anomaly stone.

Raven said she didn't sleep for the first two years. She spent this time with the children from Skyring. In fact, they were already quite old people from seventeen to twenty-nine years old. They were selected for their inclinations and skills, revealed back at Siring. Raven taught them piloting, mechanics, engineering, computer technology. She dealt with the first ten people in the first year, and with eleven in the second year. Bellamy refused to dive into the cryo chamber. He stayed in the second year, and in the third year, when Raven missed six months, he was in senior. Bellamy continued teaching the others with the knowledge he received from Raven. For the first three years, about ten people were awakened to get involved in the work. Most of them could not afford to be kept out of sleep, food and water were still limited.

Raven had a plan. Train as many people as possible in the first ten years. Identify the most capable of them, and make them the main ones in the safe delivery of them home. During this time of the journey to Earth, Clark must also wake up about ten times in order to continue teaching other children medicine throughout the year and to monitor the behavior and order on the ship. It was also necessary to make sure that they were safe, that the Retinues did not come to them and in many other things.

Jackson had to wake up three times and live on the ship for the same year, and there was also a protocol to wake him up in situations where serious medical attention was needed. Three years each were distributed to everyone else from the older generation who had been on Skyring. It was decided not to wake Gai, Echo, Indra and Niall at all.

Raven made a characterization of all the guys she taught.

She has written teaching aids on ship handling.

Bellamy was assigned to Clark at the first watch, he had to explain everything to her.

Clarke looked through the information trying to remember, but there was a lot of everything.

Several files were from Raven just for her.

Clark, it's just you and Bellamy on this six-month watch. I didn't play anyone else. This is a break for Bellamy from the students, and an opportunity in silence and with you to think about who he is inside. Bellamy is a good person in this life too. But he's different. Clark, we all need the old Bellamy. But only you can awaken him. Bellamy grew up with all of us. We are familiar and close to him. We do not evoke any unfamiliar, strong impressions in him. You're a different matter. You were dear to the old Bellamy. The new Bellamy does not know you, perhaps by reacting to you, he will be able to awaken to memories. There is another way through retrieving memories. I changed the device a little. I tried the device on the guys from the previous watch and awakened Shaw, in this life he is Tom. This gives hope that not only Belami we were able to pick up, but also others from Sanctum who left earlier. And I also awakened Nicky by accident, so I don’t even know for good ... But it says that we also managed to get to the Ascended. I wanted Bellamy to see this and decided to try to get to know himself from the past, but he refuses to listen to anything about it. "

It took Clark a full day to go through all the diaries and documents. And she had not yet read the ship's manual. She really hoped Bellamy could handle it if she needed it, or she woke Raven up. After reading the last lines, Clarke sighed heavily. She didn't even know where to start a conversation with Bellamy, how to get through to him.

Clarke hasn't seen Bellamy all day. She left the bridge in search of a partner. Clarke walked a few rooms, then entered the dining room. Bellamy was sitting at the table, looking at something on a tablet.

\- You are in charge of piloting here. But you never showed up on the bridge. Are you avoiding your duties because of me? Clarke asked carefully.

“This tablet is connected to the host computer,” he pointed to the device in his hands. - Through it, I see all the information where we go and what is on our way. I don't have to be on the bridge. If something happened, I would see and come to the bridge. I decided to give you time to listen and review everything carefully. This is my teaching approach. So, to answer your question, I am not avoiding you.

\- This is encouraging. We have six months ahead of us, and I would not like to spend this time alone.

How Clarke in the past wanted to stay with Bellamy alone on the planet, after the second apocalypse. But he was not there. She was alone until she found Madi. Now, as if fate in the person of Raven heard and made her dream come true. But everything turned out inside out.

“I know what Raven and everyone else is after. And you are the key that they hope will activate me and return the previous version.

“You see a threat in me, you’re afraid of being suppressed,” Clark concluded.

This would not be an easy barrier to Bellamy's memories, she knew.

\- I'm not afraid…

“I don’t know what books Guy wrote about our stories, but you mentioned Josie, so you probably know our story with her. I fought her in my mind. I am most familiar with the fear of suppression. You and your uncle are different personalities, but one soul. I don’t think this is about suppression."

“You're not sure,” Bellamy chuckled haughtily. “I know that we are all Skyring children used to be different individuals. Our souls have been reincarnated. Reincarnation and memory erasure have always been associated. You did not think that by trying to bring back memories of a past life to someone, you are interfering with the person's higher karma. Although, what am I talking about. You all didn't think about anything, doing those things that we were told about. It was all presented as mistakes that we had to learn from.

He openly accused, and did not intend to conclude a truce. Clarke wanted to dot all the points at once. She has been accused so many times for her sins, taken by her so that others would not have to bear the burden. But Bellamy, despite everything, was her support. But now this support is no longer there. And she can only blame herself for this.

\- It's good to be a kind and positive person. But how can they stay if they are constantly trying to kill you? With wolves to live like a wolf howl. We also condemned our enemies at the beginning, without understanding them. But fighting with them, we turned into the same inhumans as our enemies. We have many sins, and we cannot atone for them in this life. But let's hope that we will redeem them in future lives, no matter how much we have to experience. And let's hope that now we will be able to lay the foundation of a stable and decent society, so that in the next lives we will not go in circles, and again not make mistakes. You have been raised for good. You were taught to fight and defend humanity, defend and value each other. Yes, you may not be able to destroy an entire planet, but you can become the basis of a favorable society. You can condemn us further. And we will continue to protect you in any way. Let the sins of humanity remain on our generation, and not touch yours and your descendants.

Clark turned around and headed for the exit. She was the last to be able to shut up, so as not to say more of the various things that made Bellamy in front of her grimace with dislike. But at the door she stopped abruptly. A new stream of emotions caught up with her, and she threw them out on the man.

\- We not only returned souls, and increased the number of humanity, we also saved our souls so that our path does not end with these sins. So that we do not fade in the subtle world, in the hell of our mistakes. Your uncle knew about this. He appeared to me in a dream and told me what the subtle world is like, another world where souls go. Bellamy knew and knew a lot in life, and gained additional knowledge in the subtle world. The older generations want him back, not only because he was our friend, but because he was a valuable leader with a lot of experience. Yes, I killed him and I am very sorry to this day. But now you are the one who does not allow the knowledge that we need to manifest. And this is already your responsibility. You saw Sho and Nicky when they went through the retrieval procedure. They remained the same personalities.

Bellamy didn't listen to her. He got up, walked past and went out into the corridor, leaving her alone.

***

Six months passed and Clarke was in constant tension all this time. Bellamy got her with and without. She was already trying to avoid him, and he was not looking for her. This younger Bellamy resembled the rebel who landed on Earth with the first hundred teenagers thrown off the Ark. Then he constantly blamed her or confronted her. But they found common ground relatively quickly under a common threat. The former Bellamy, under threat, was able from a rebel to become a true leader and lead people. He was the heart of their team. This same Bellamy seemed to be stuck in a rebellious age. He has already become a leader for his generation. He defended rights, defended, resolved conflicts fairly, as Raven said. But the inflexibility in accusing the older generation has not gone anywhere. Especially on those who wanted to see the former Bellamy in him and insisted on it. Only his mother Octavia avoided this misfortune.

Today was supposed to finally come the moment when Bellamy would lie in the cryo-capsule, and in his place the other children of Skyring would appear. Clark hoped that the older generation was not mistaken, give one of them the middle name Abby. She really wanted to see her mother again, even in a different personality.

Clarke stepped onto the bridge and walked over to the computers to check the data. They had to approach the next planet, where the anomaly stone was recorded. The task for today was to destroy the stone and send Bellamy to sleep.

Bellamy was already there, he ignored her, making some calculations.

\- We are already above the planet. Why didn't you call me? Clark demanded an explanation.

“You don't need more intelligence here. The devices calculate the trajectory, I just have to press the reset button.

Clarke was angry with him. He showed over and over again that her presence was not required anywhere. Yes, he understands many things better than she, but only because he was trained. Raven wanted Bellamy to teach Clarke piloting and other skills. But after a few sessions with him, Clarke refused. He was unbearable. The girl hoped that he had a better teaching attitude towards other students. She resigned herself to his indignation towards her. It was her karma for killing a friend, she decided. Clarke tried not to notice his rudeness and arrogance, and not go into conflicts. But now she could not remain silent.

“There is a protocol that at the time of the destruction of the stone, everyone on watch must be present,” Clarke reminded. - Or did you decide that you are above the protocol?

At that moment, the ship rocked a little and the instruments on the panel beep.

\- What happened? Clarke asked fearfully.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy jumped up and ran around all the panels, checking them.

\- Did you manage to drop the hitylodium?

\- No! Something got into us. The scanners show that something has been launched from the planet.

\- Why didn't the instruments pick up the approach earlier?

\- Very high speed, computers could not fix it.

\- Drop the chitilodium and leave orbit! Clarke ordered.

\- We have a malfunction. The ship's hull is damaged, ”Bellamy said, as if he couldn’t hear it.

\- Bellamy, do as I say! Clarke shouted demandingly. - According to our data, there is no life on this planet, but there is an Anomaly stone. The retinues reached us. We need to block access to them. If the stone is not destroyed, they will destroy us.

Bellamy pressed the reset button, and heathylodius flew to the planet at a given point.

\- Now take the ship away, quickly!

They flew off the planet when the general alarm sounded.

\- Did something else crash into us? Clarke asked.

\- No, this same problem has worsened. The skin of the ship in one of the compartments was damaged, holes about a centimeter were formed in several places, and a depressurization occurred. The air is coming out. It is necessary to close the compartment, but the automation does not work. The holes in the skin are enlarged. We won't be able to breathe in twenty minutes.

Clarke glanced quickly at the map on the screen where the alarm was coming from.

\- I'll take care of it. And you wake up Raven, - she ordered in a commanding tone and ran away without giving him the opportunity to object.

Clarke got to the right place. The compartment was long. The hull of the ship was damaged. Everything that was in the room of things was pulled into the increasing holes in the wall under the influence of the force of the cosmic vacuum. Things blocked the holes a little, and the stretch became less noticeable. Clarke was able to approach the metal compartment door and start sliding it. I had to make an effort. But at the last moment, the casing broke even more and the cosmic vacuum began to increase its extension again. The door stopped obeying, as if it were jammed. There was still a little more, and then Clark's leg was pulled into the compartment. The girl resisted, but could not pull her leg out. Her body blocked the space between the wall and the door. She held on with her last strength. How many times Clark pressed the levers, and decided someone's fate, now her fate is to fly into space. Clarke only hoped that Bellamy would have time to wake Raven up and they would save the ship and the rest of the people. And her death will not be in vain. The door moved as if for a moment, slid to the side, and pinched Clarke's leg. The girl lost consciousness from the painful shock, also remaining pressed against the door under the influence of force. And if the door had not jammed again, it would have already, like things, flew to the holes in the wall, which were increasing more and more.

***

Voices seemed to come through Clarke's mind.

Bellamy: “Clark, hold on. I'm here".

“Raven, Clarke needs help! She is unconscious and bleeding. Her leg is injured. We need to wake up Jackson. "

Raven: “Take her to the cryo capsule and freeze it. We have no time to treat her now. We'll all be dead in ten minutes. We need to wake up Shaw! "

Darkness swallowed Clarke's mind again.

After a while, a flash of light brought the voices back into consciousness.

Jackson: Bellamy, Clark is strong. She'll get out, as always. She lost a lot of blood and her leg was partially destroyed. I operated on her, stopped the bleeding, juxtaposed the bone fragments, and sutured all the tissues. I put on a special bandage, it will work in the cryo-capsule when frozen. These are Bardo technologies. This substance will regenerate her leg while she continues to sleep. "

Bellamy: Clark, there is so much I have to tell you. Forgive me. I'll wait for you".

***

“Clark, it's time to wake up.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Bellamy in front of her.

“You again,” Clarke whimpered. - Raven is kidding or something.

Clarke closed her eyes again.

“Sleeping princess, you still have to get up,” Bellamy said, laughing. - You will not be able to take more time off the watch. Your sick leave is over.

Clarke opened her eyes, memories of the events returning.

\- Bellamy, have you closed the compartment? She asked, terrified.

\- Well, you did it yourself well, just don't do it again.

Clarke noticed that he was looking at her somehow softer than usual and there was no irritation in his voice.

\- What happened?

“I woke Raven as you told me to. And he ran right there to you. You were pinned to the door, and your leg was broken and pulled into the compartment. You were unconscious. I pulled you out and closed the door. I brought you to Raven's bridge. Your bleeding has increased. Raven told me to freeze you until better times. We were in great danger.

\- What got into us?

\- A specific rocket with a dark atomic bacterium was launched at us. The rocket did not damage us, it only shook the ship and disintegrated, releasing the cargo, but the bacteria actively began to eat the skin of the ship. The Anomaly Stone was active on the planet when this substance was launched from its territory. Raven scanned the damaged area with the bacteria, and remembered reading about a similar reaction in the ship's diaries. But she didn’t read it to the end. And now she couldn't find them. Raven woke Shaw up while I put you in the cryo chamber. Sho remembered this reaction on the upholstery. They also had a breach in the ship on Elegia-4. But they caught this bacterium by accident on the planet, where they mined chylodium. It was a black atomic bacterium. The only way out was to irradiate it with a neutrino beam. This meant that the ship had to be directed towards the sun. We have been at the maximum possible distance from the Sun for some time. The dark bacteria died. She existed in dark conditions, the sunlight was destructive for her. Raven woke up a few more students, and we all sealed the holes in the skin with sealant. The ship is now fully operational.

\- So it's the Svits?

\- Raven has a theory. She thinks that the Svits calculated that three Anomaly stones located on a certain trajectory were destroyed, they calculated which planet would be next, and waited for us. The anomaly stone was already activated when we approached the planet. I didn't notice it. All managers were awakened to make a decision. We did not understand if the Svits knew that we were destroying the stones. But more on the way to Earth it was decided not to touch them. We decided to swerve and make a small detour to destroy another anomaly stone, just out of the way towards Earth. It will take us an additional five years. But we have to do it.

\- I remember voices in my head: you, Raven, Jackson. When did I get started? Clarke looked down at her rewound leg.

\- Once we figured it out, rebuilt the ship, and did something else ...

\- That is, you were clearly in no hurry to treat me? Clarke frowned.

\- Jackson wanted to give a master class on your rescue for children selected for medical professionals. He needed to talk to Raven about awakening the students out of turn.

\- I'm glad I served something good, even as a dummy.

\- And it took more time for me to go through the procedure of memories.

\- Have you made up your mind? - Clarke was surprised, looking at him more and more.

Her heart quickened its rhythm. This Bellamy is no longer rude to her, but rather tells everything very carefully. Clarke thought he felt guilty, but now maybe he remembered something ... How she wanted to ask her Bellamy right away ... But she was afraid, continuing to peer at him.

\- I still had the energies of a rebel, they had to come out, but they lingered, since there was no vital incentive for this. The energy of the rebel kept accumulating from the expectations of the older generation, and negativity followed this. The energy reached its peak and splashed out through the negative on the elders. There were no situations to raise this energy up the chakras, transform and look at everything with different eyes.

\- So we should thank Svitov for creating the right situation? Clarke joked nervously. She noticed that words that were not characteristic of Octavia's son began to appear in his phrases.

“You had to pay a heavy price for this,” Bellamy said ruefully. - I saw you locked by the door unconscious, and something clicked in me. All my energetic negativity was transformed into something else. It took incredible forces to pull you out and close the door to the end, but they came from somewhere. Subsequently, several guys tried to open this door, but they did not succeed. I had to hack it.

\- Belamy who believed returned? Clarke smiled, still not knowing who was in front of her.

\- In a past life, I was imbued with Bill's faith, because I agreed with his point of view on changing humanity and its transition to a higher level, where there are no wars. Life brought me to knowledge, first through books on the Ark, and then through life situations. We must develop in bodies and develop our souls for the benefit of all. I continue to think the same now, only the vector has changed. In the subtle world I was told about the path of humanity and its karma. You killed me without letting my karma get worse. A few more actions from me and my soul would be thrown far back in development. You took upon yourself the karma of my murder, and thereby remained in the physical world. Our souls are connected. What you did for your soul has become a very great sin. It was this karma that made you kill Cadogan on the trial, and this led the Svitov to bewilderment and rethinking about the ascension of all.

\- And after you found me, you decided to go through the memory recovery? Clarke asked. She heard him talk about his past life: not as someone else's. Clarke tried to remain calm, directing him to the information she needed.

“Realization came to me after the rebellious energy was transformed, rose and activated the higher chakras. I realized that the person I was clinging to was just a manifestation of the ego. My past life, which I did not want to consider, was necessary for the safety of everyone. Your words have finally reached me. I didn't notice that the Anomaly stone was activated. If I called you to the bridge, as soon as we started approaching the planet, you might have seen it.

\- Far from a fact, - the girl shook her head, tensely waiting for the continuation. Bellamy also spoke of his new life vividly and explicitly. So who's in front of her?

\- In any case, I went through the procedure, and remembered a few moments from a past life. They were just like pictures from the movies that we saw on the Ark. I have remained the same person. But later on, a cascade of memories started on its own, provoked by the first procedure. And it turned into the awareness that it was with me. My life was divided into two stages: life before and after the procedure.

\- So who are you now? - Clarke couldn’t stand it any longer.

“I’m Bellamy, a person to whom you are very dear. I am the one who remembers myself in a past life, although not all memories have returned yet, and the one who remembers myself in this life. This is not a substitution or split personality, which I was afraid of. Imagine that you lost your memory, lived a certain part of your life differently, considered yourself a certain kind of person, and then suddenly remembered your past life. You are both the one from the past and this one from the present. But your attitudes and beliefs have changed from the experience of the memory of two lives.  
“You're now our guru for the development of humanity,” Clarke snapped at the first thing that came to mind, trying to grasp what Bellamy had said.

\- Souls will be born who will lead humanity and will be true gurus. We just need to prepare the ground for them. On the other side there are many more developed souls who all knew this. But they are also stuck, as their process of reincarnation is not complete. They were all worried about you.

\- Let's hope then that we have lightened our karma at least a little by saving mankind.

“I don’t know how much and whether they made it easier at all, but the fact that we all will have a chance to reincarnate, and grow, and improve karma is a fact.

"You say it so confidently," Clarke said, holding back the urge to hug him.

\- I see a causal relationship. Raven accidentally awakened Shaw's memories and we were in a situation where only he could save us. Not so simple. This triggered a cascade of events along the way that was my awakening. Further more ... They help us on the subtle plane. I thought that our Higher Ones left us, but now I see their help. The laws of karma and non-interference of the Highest have always existed. Humanity has committed many sins and received what it deserves from Alli-1 and the Svitov. Perhaps, in this way, at least some part of the karma of people was purified.

Clarke continued to listen to him intently, standing up and swinging her legs over the edges of the capsule. Bellamy helped her down, supporting her.

“Saving humanity, we take upon ourselves both all the good and all the bad things that our descendants will lead to,” Bellamy continued, not stopping to speak. - Our souls will continue to have difficult lives. But they will have tremendous experience and intuition how not to make mistakes in other lives.

“We still haven't been caught by the Sweethearts,” Clarke said, leaning her back against the capsules. - And I hope they won't get to us in the future. I used to think it was all our merit. But now I understand that without help we would not have coped. I had not seen before, how close to death we were with our plan. The retinues heard part of the conversation through Emory ... But they did not intervene, but continued to observe and we had time.

\- Many souls are grateful to you for saving humanity. Let's take this energy and direct it to create a favorable society. Let's translate it into something useful. We will all have the strength to start all over again.

\- You know, I'm not against your judgments and lines of thought. Just don’t wear those white clothes anymore. ”Clarke smiled. - She is now associated with insanity.

“Clark, you're still no older than me,” Bellamy remarked unexpectedly, shifting the subject.

\- If you listen to Raven, then yes. Clarke remembered the conversation with the girl that the children had grown to their age.

“And you managed to push me towards memories, even though I resisted.

Clarke knew where Bellamy was heading and it gave goosebumps down her spine.

\- In fact, I gave up in this regard. You were unbearable, ”she grinned mock.

\- Yes. But you, too, did not allow me to live in peace, - he did not yield.

Bellamy took a step closer to her, stopping forty centimeters from her.

Clark had nowhere to retreat.  
“I even started avoiding you,” she nodded to confirm her words.

\- Did everything really look that bad of you?

\- Awful. I remembered the time when we came down from the Ark and you got me.

\- Then you also helped me to realize a lot. And honestly, I hope you don't have to experience all of this a third time.

\- Is it you who ask you not to kill you anymore, so that I myself don't suffer from your growing up? The girl raised an eyebrow. And then she lowered her head in guilt. It was no longer an easy conversation.

\- It was not your fault, did you understand that? Bellamy reached out and lifted her chin a little.

“This is my karma, as you said. And even though you are here now, it does not change the fact that I have deprived you of the opportunity to live in your old body.

“I'm glad you recognized me. I have big plans. I don't want to wait for the next death to confess my feelings to you again.

“You woke me up a few minutes ago. Are you in a hurry, considering that you have not yet remembered everything from your past life?

“I’ve remembered enough to know that there is no longer any delay. And I've been waiting for you, Clark. I walked around your capsule and talked with you frozen for six months. I began to fear that I would become much older and would not be interesting to you. Jackson's students scanned your leg through a camera to determine when the bone would heal. That healing agent, although it acted in freezing, but slowly.

\- Has it been six months? Clarke was surprised.

\- Time is running. I do not know at what age we will reach Earth and whether everything will be calm there. But here on the ship we can get our quiet time.

\- Then let me fall in love with you again in a new body. This physical shell really bothered me, and I'm still getting used to being in it, - Clarke tried to get away from the topic, or at least take a break.

Clark was uncomfortable. On the one hand, she wanted to throw herself into his arms, and on the other hand, it seemed to her that it was wrong, as if she was giving another person. She was attached to another Bellamy. His body cannot be returned, but his soul was returned. Clarke was confused by the sensation.

\- I will allow you and give time to admit to myself that you already love me in a new body.

\- What? Clarke gasped in surprise and was amused. - Yes, now I understand that this is not a substitution of consciousness, but a unification. In another life, even at the beginning of our disputes, you did not allow yourself to say that.

\- I missed the moment, and you ended up with Phin, then with Lexa, the doctor. I no longer intend to miss the moment and give you to someone.

Bellamy leaned closer to Clarke and kissed her.

***

Clarke exited the shuttle with Raven and Bellamy, Octavia and Levitt. They have come a long way, and finally reached the house of the Earth.

The guys landed near the bunker where they lived before. They scanned the planet for the presence of a stone - there was no trace of it. But they still needed to make sure there was no danger there. Clarke hoped that Murphy had found a way to destroy the stone before the Suite got suspicious and could do something about it.

“Home sweet home,” Octavia said as she walked down into the bunker.

\- Did you live here? Bellamy asked, flashing a flashlight like the others.

"Yes, first a little less than two hundred years ago, then eighty years ago," Octavia replied.

“I don’t remember this place,” Bellamy said.

“And then everything changed,” Clarke illuminated the room with a flashlight.

The devastation from the explosion that was at the time of their last stay, when they tried to restore this place, disappeared. Three months after the ascension, they tried to put the bunker in order, but it was still far from the cozy one that they saw now.

There were no more signs of walls crumbling. Everything was clean, in the corners of the walls there were various plants in pots. The walls were painted in pleasant soft multi-colored colors.

“There’s not even a cobweb here,” Raven remarked, running her hand under the steps of the stairs.

Suddenly the light came on, the lamps around them turned on one after another.

\- Can not be! - there was a joyful voice of Murphy.

The man left the corridor. The guys pointed their weapons at him, the survival instinct worked. Murphy raised his hands and took a few steps towards them.

\- I, of course, have aged twenty-five years. But I hope you recognize me, ”Murphy said in a trembling voice. There were tears in the man's eyes.

\- How? Raven was the first to rush into his arms.

Murphy hugged her and lifted her in the air.

The others came closer.

“We've been gone for eighty years. How did you manage to survive? Clarke asked.

“I transferred Bill's cryo-capsule from Bardo, in which he waited for the ascension code to be found. Initially, there was an idea to disassemble it into its component parts and make something useful, but in the end it just stood in the warehouse for all the years.

"Cockroaches are tenacious," Raven said happily. - And Emory?

\- Where is Emory? Clarke repeated as Murphy was slow to answer.

“She has been gone for seventy years. The body that the Sweethearts gave her, unfortunately, only lasted ten years. But we were grateful for that too. We found a way to destroy the stone. They took it to one of the volcanoes and threw it into lava. It disappeared before our eyes. Emory and I found different cars and we were able to fix them. She was very grateful to you, Raven, for the knowledge that you gave her on mechanics. She put together the reactor, which we only managed to move from Sanctum before you left. We were able to restore both the farm, the water treatment and more. Many fruit trees and bushes are planted on the surface, and there are many berries. Unfortunately, there are no animals, but maybe we just haven't found them yet. But there are fish in the lakes and many different birds fly in.

“Jackson has mastered cloning,” Clarke said. “And we have frozen embryos of various animals on board that the Originals kept, but never used them, except for the Picasso dog. So maybe we can restore the animal kingdom as well.

\- How did Picasso live? Raven asked.

They did not have time to pick up the dog from Earth. But she stayed with Murphy and Emory - it was supposed to be a better life for her.

\- The Originals apparently worked with her genetics. She lived another fifteen years on Earth. And helped me not to go crazy after Emory died. I'm so glad I waited for you!

"Did Emory know we were coming?" Clarke asked tensely.

\- No. She thought you were dead. We were never able to get to Sanctum. The code no longer opened a passage to it. I told Emory that you were thinking of using the embryo growing lab. But there has long been a leak of explosive gas coming from the ground. It was dangerous. You blew up there, along with the whole city and rock. This was the only explanation. Emory didn't ask questions. She did not delve into this topic, so that the Svitov had no reason to doubt it. Emory convinced herself, and through herself and Svitov, that you are no more.

\- What we thought could destroy us ... - said Clarke, - made it possible to hide and survive. We are all indebted to Emory.

“We have all played our part in restoring humanity,” Murphy replied. - But I still do not understand why you did not secretly transfer all the embryos and the laboratory to Earth? We would destroy the stone here. Emory and I would go far away from you, or settle on another planet so that the Suites would not be seen.

\- The retinues lifted people up, leaving them in the etheric subtle body. When only a person dies, his soul leaves the physical body, it lives in the etheric body, after which it throws it off after a few days, remaining in the astral body. The retinues had access to the etheric body, but not to the astral, therefore they could not raise the dead. The Supreme needed for ascension the connection of the etheric and physical bodies, only through this they could influence. The ascended people were released, but they continued to be there side by side in the etheric body. The retinues could take them back. Powerful magnets were needed in order for the souls to go to another place. New embryos have become this magnet. On Skyring, time passed very quickly, here on Earth we would not have had time to return them. We from Bordeaux transferred the things of the laboratory incubators, completely disassembled and mixed with other things, to Sanctum. But we also took embryos and equipment from Sanctum, which the Retinue did not see for sure. We did not use stones, and we were not near the luminous figures. By our standards, in a few hours we have created four hundred people who could grow up and are ready to defend humanity. Here on Earth, we could not have had such a chance.

“I had a lot of time to think,” Murphy scratched his head. - The retinues gave us all bodies, why then could they only eavesdrop through Emory?

“They gave you your bodies back,” Clarke continued to explain. - They have not yet had time to collapse. This requires several hours for the process to be irreversible. Emory did not have a body of her own, only consciousness surrounded by your physical body.

“Emory and I have created and improved life here. After Emory's death, I set everything up here for you for another ten years. I wanted to devote my whole life to this, like Monty did. I remembered him. He could no longer live without Harper, although he so wanted to see a new planet. And I realized that I just want to see you. And everything here is to show you what we have achieved. To contribute. I have planted many different fruit trees near the bunker. Expanded the farm. I have customized the capsule for fifty-five years. But you did not appear in that year, as well as in the following. And already lost hope, I thought that you could not survive. But you did it! I am twenty-five years older than you.

“Murphy, we each had to live our own years,” Raven said. - In total, it took me ten years. Clark is three years old. But she cheated, you've already noticed her belly. It is dangerous to wake up a pregnant woman on a ship. Octavia and Levitt are fourteen years old.

\- Did you manage to create and raise children? Murphy asked, nodding at Bellamy.

“Yes, Murphy, they did it,” Bellamy said. “We have four hundred of them on the ship. Do you think we can accommodate everyone here?

“Of course,” Murphy said happily.

Bellamy grinned as he looked at him.

\- AND? - did not understand Murphy.

“Let's make sure everyone is really safe here and bring everyone else in,” Octavia said.

“And then a friend,” Bellamy patted him on the back, “I’ll still tell you how it’s in the afterlife, the one that you have been avoiding for two hundred years.

“Bellamy, save Murphy's nerves,” Octavia said warningly.

“Whatever you say, Mom,” he said, moving away from Murphy, and walked over and hugged Clark.

\- Is he your son? Murphy wondered.

\- Yes, but it is my brother's soul. It's actually Bellamy. He remembers many moments from a past life. And in this he did not waste time. When memories began to return, he did not leave Clark. Raven demanded that their watch on duty on the ship was set only together. And then one day Clark is pregnant with him. It was decided not to wake her until she arrived on Earth. Raven had to keep Bellamy on fewer watches to keep him from getting old. As a result, Bellamy is now thirty-seven years old.

\- Incredible. At least in his new life everything worked out with Clark.

"Yes, he's the lucky one in this life," Clarke said cheerfully after listening to them.


End file.
